Battle in the Colosseum
by Lord of Variations
Summary: This is a large crossover dedicated to introducing characters. Specifically mine. It's not much of a story, but action is aplenty. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hey guys. The first real chapter. How bout dat shit!? Anyways, read on, say yay or nay, and eat an apple. They keep me away:3.

Chapter 1: Introductions

A massive boom casued a certain group of people to awake. All of them held an air of uneasiness about them. But all of them were obviously seasoned warriors, remaining calm and adopting battle stances unique to their particular fighting styles. One warrior pulled up his two guns and smirked cockily as his eyes roamed about. Another calmly drew his large blade without any change in his features besides a slight grimace. One girl just carelessly rested her hand on her katana's hilt. Another smirked and pulled a thin, silver wire tight between her fingers. The last of them merely smiled eriely as he pulled out his gun, a large revolver, with a long barrel. Then, there was a sound of foot steps. They all turned towards the sound, and were greeted by an odd sight. A man walked towards them, entirely cloaked in black. The only thing visible of him was the set of orange eyes that stared at them eriely.

"Hello, warriors of the worlds." His voice was smooth and pleasent. It spread an air of relaxation that all but the gun wielder, the girl with the katana, and the man with the large sword gave into. Those three were too wary to fall for such tricks. The man seemed to be smiling. "I realize you are all wondering who I aam, where are you, and why are you here. Well," he said with a bow, "I am your most gracious Host. This place is simply named 'the Colessium'. And you are here to fight." Now, the man with the gun spoke up. "Oh," he said, his voice cold and shrp. "And who is going to force us to fight?" The Host straightened out. "It's the rules. If you don't fight, you can't leave." The guy with the guns pointed them at the man. "And what if we just try to bust out of here?" The Host chuckled lightly. "There's no need to threaten me. And besides, you would find there were no exits to this place. If you don't fight, you'll spend eternity here." Everyone's shoulders seemed to drop a little at that. The guy with the guns chuckled. "No choice then? Alright. Where do we start?" At this, the male with the sword glared at the guy with the guns. "Idiot. You don't even know if they'll be fights to the death. Are you so ready to lose your life?" The guy chuckled. "Well, yeah. It's kind of my job description," He said tapping his temple. He poked himself in the chest. "After all, I'm a mercenary." The other man tightened the grip on his blade. The Host clapped his hands. "Alright then. It's about time you two chilled out. We can't have you killing each other out of the field now can we? And since you would like to know, Sieg," At this, the man with the sword flinched, gaining a look of surprise. "The rules are simple. You fight untill there are no more fights left to see. If you must, you may fight to the death, but please try to refrain from that. After the battles, you may rest and clean yourselves in the west finally, there will be no cheating of any fashion. I detest cheating." He looked expectantly at the warriors, who all nodded to show they understood. "Good, now, you must wait here for a moment. Not all preperations have been made, and you might want to learn a bit about each other. I'm sure some of you might strike up some interesting relationships." And with a clap, the Host's body dissolved into shadow and dissapeared.

They all exchanged looks with each other. The guy with the guns chuckled as his guns dissapeared in a flash and he placed his hands behind his head. "Well, guess it's introduction time." He pointed towards himself with his thumb. "I'm Zackary. I'm a special unit mercenary that is hired for combat against the supernatural." The girl with the wire walked forward with a smile. "I'm Marissa, a Quincy, or a special archer-esque warrior who fights soul devouring beings called Hollows." At this, Sieg raised a questioning man with the revolver, sheathed his gun and spoke calmly. "I'm Vincent, a magus titled the 'Hero Killer'." The girl with the katana spoke emptily. "I'm Blair. I'm not too sure what I am, but I kill monsters." Zackary laughed. "Don't we all?" Sieg's eye twitched. He was really starting to not like this kid. Finally, it was his turn. He sighed. "My name is Sieg. I'm a Shingami. Specifically a Visored, or one who can draw on Hollow powers" Marissa's eyes widned in surprise. "That's impossible! All the Shinigami were killed!" Sieg looked at her cooly. "Yeah, well, where I came from, there's a couple hundred and they killed of the Quincies." Marissa glared at him. "Listen you...!" "Hey, hey now." Zack stepped between the two. "That Host fellow said that we were from different worlds. Personally, I haven't heard of either of your kinds." There were various sounds of affirmation. He nodded and continued. "And anyways, if you really have a problem with each other, than you can deal with it in the arena, right?" Marissa glared for a moment, before turning away with a huff. Sieg sighed in annoyance. "Good," Zack sighed in relief. "At least that's taken care of."

"Attention participants." The Host's voice echoed throughout the room. They looked around, trying to spot him. "Preparations are complete. If you will walk to the registration table, you will receive your tags. They are included with your name, your participant number, and two empty spaces for your Coliseum rank and power rank." The group looked at each other with raised eyebrows, excluding Blair, who had a blank expression, and Sieg, who was looking at the ground. Then, one by one, they walked up to the counter. As they each went up, a set of dog tags appeared on the desk for them. "Tch!" Sieg, . 2, looked in annoyance at the dog tags, before crisscrossing the chain on his left upper-forearm, the tags resting over his wrist. Zack, . 1, and Blair , . 4, simply put them around their necks. Vincent wrapped his , . 3, around his revolver's grip. Marissa frowned, .5 before pocketing hers. The Host spoke again. "Now, if you will move to the waiting halls, your numbers will be called shortly." Zack rubbed the back of his head. "That's great and all, but how do we know where to go?" As if in response to his question, a black trail along the white floor seemed to light up. "Oh." Zack chuckled nervously, before setting off with the rest of the group.

"So, tell me how the Shinigami wiped out my kind." Sieg looked at Marissa in annoyance, before sighing. "Have you even heard of Yamamoto's Bankai? It's insane." Marissa nodded. "Well, yeah, but he was dead before I was born." Sieg rose an eyebrow. "What year was your world before this happened?" "2008" Sieg gave a low whistle. "Damn, I didn't think he would die that early. It's 2016 in my world and he's still top dog." Marissa gaped at him. "What?!" "How could you be so disrespectful towards the man above your position?" Sieg scratched the back of his head. "Well, because I'm a substitute. And, I'm that way with all of the Captains." Marissa shook her head. "So disrespectful." Sieg chuckled slightly. "So how about you?" Marissa perked up. "Well, the Quincies managed to create a peaceful contract between them and the Shinigami, but only after many were killed in various battles, making the numbers of both parties too low to go on for much longer anyway." Sieg gave a bark of a laugh at that. "What?" Sieg chuckled as he replied, "Well, it just seems to me that it would be impossible for Shinigami and Quincies to coexist. I mean, they hate each other almost as much as Shinigami and Arrancars hate each other." Marissa tilted her head. "Arrancars." Sieg almost tripped, he was so surprised. "You know. The Arrancars." Marissa shook her head. Sieg sighed. "Don't tell me you don't know about Aizen." Marissa suddenly brightened. "Oh yeah! That's the guy who became Head Captain and signed the treaty!" Sieg once again, almost fell on his face. "Are you serious!?" Marissa flinched back a little. "Whaaat?" Sieg looked at her. "Aizen is a cold, ruthless man. In my world, he tried to become the Spirit King, but failed due to the efforts of Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki." Marissa put a finger on her chin in contemplation. "Oh yeah! That guy was killed due to a rebellion he tried leading." Sieg sighed as he shook his head. "That's probably what Aizen wanted you to think. And that means, you guys are doomed." Marissa furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" Sieg rose a finger. "I know for a fact that Aizen will probably repeat events of my world's Aizen. And you guys don't have an Ichigo to stop him." Marissa looked even more confused. "What makes you think my kind can't stop him." Sieg chuckled. "Because even Ichigo's ultimate ability, which cost him his Shinigami powers, didn't kill Aizen. He had to be sealed." Marissa fell quiet. Sieg chuckled. "Completely doomed."

Soon they reached the waiting area. The Hosts' voice boomed out. "And the first match will be...!"

AN: Duhn duhn duh! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just felt like this was the place to stop, and I have a good instinct for these things. As always, review. If you don't, I'll dissect you. Mhmhmhmhmhmhm.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright time for round one!...Er, and Round Two! Today it's a fight between... whoever I frickin' want it to be

Chapter 2: And These Are Only the FIrst Fights Part one

Everyone waited in a tension filled silence to here who the first fight would be between. Some of them hoped to fight first. Some didn't want to fight. But all of them held an air of determination to get out of this place and back to the places they belonged, and with the people they belonged with. The Hosts' voice boomed out. "Participant Number Two!" Sieg looked up. "You will be fighting participant Number 4!" Blair quietly walked forward. Sieg looked at her unsure of her capabilities. "Both participants, please report to the arena!" Blair walked out first. After a moment's hesitation, Sieg followed.

The area looked quite similar to the Roman Colessium, minus the gory deaths. Sieg smirked and gave a grim chuckle. He had actually been expecting that for a second. Blair was a number of yards away from where he stopped, her katana in held at her side by her hand. He drew his own blade. "Let the match..." the Hosts' voice shouted. "Begin!" Sieg watched with surprise as Blair jetted towards him with impressive speed. She swung her katana, and he had to react quickly to stop it with his own. Then, he found out she didn't just have speed. She forced him back as she put pressure on his blade. And she was just using one hand. Sieg smiled slightly. "Guess I have to put a little more effort into it, eh? Well then," A blue aura coverd his body. "Iku ze! Zangetsu!" A massive surge of energy sent Blair skidding back. She looked up in surprise, though her face remained devoid of emotion. "Well then, now I can fight a bit more seriously." Sieg stood, a red belt slanting from his right shoulder down. His sword had changed from diamond tip blade, to something resembling a giant silver edged cleaver, bandages wrapped around the hiltless bottom of the blade. Sieg smirked. "It's too bad I had to use one of my tricks. This is only the first fight. But..." He shrugged, then rolled his shoulders. Using Flash Step, he quickly moved from his original position to right in front of a surprised Blair. "It doesn't really matter now!" He Zangetsu downwards, in a vertical slice at Blair, who moved to intercept it. The blades sparked as the two warriors tried to gain the upper hand in the clash. Sieg grinned. "Might as well..." A blue-white aura covered his blade. "Not hold anything back!" The Getsuga Tensho sent Blair skidding backwards. She looked behind her, and saw the speed at which she was heading for the wall of the Collesium. She tensed up her legs, then lept sideways, pusing her blade against the Moon Fang to give her an extra boost. As it was, the distance between her and Sieg was half of the Colessium. Blair spoke, her voice soft and breathy. "That was fairly good. Now let me show you some of my moves." She launched forward, raising her hand to blast a fireball at Sieg, who batted it away with Zangetsu. Blair herself moved to his side and rushed forward, raising her katana for Octaslash. Sieg looked over at her, surprised that she could move even faster than before, and rose his blade to intercept her attack. But he was too slow. Eight poweful swings of Blair's katana ripped through Sieg's flesh, spraying blood in the air. Sieg stumbled slightly. He looked at Blair. And he began to laugh. Blair looked at him with a glare. "What's so funny?!" Sieg could only drop his laugh to chuckles as he explained. "The first person I fight, and it's someone who can actually keep up with me." He shook his head as he continued to chuckle. "But now..." He looked at Blair. "I'm going to get really serious!" He shifted his stance, bending his knees, and putting his blade out to the side, cutting edge towards his front. Blue energy flowed over the blade."Ban..." He swung the blade forward, to where the point would be towards Blair. He placed his left hand on his right forearm. "Kai!" With its massive burst of energy, the technique caused Blair to turn her head away. When she looked back, her eyes widened. Sieg stood there in a black coat with ragged tips, the inside blood-red. Bandages covered his somewhat visible torso. Unlike before, his blade actually shrank this time. Now he held a thin black Katana with a sword gaurd in the shape of a swastika. A short, broken chain trailed of of the hilt. "Tensa Zangetsu." Sieg grinned. "But why stop here? Let's both of us fight all out right now!" And with that, he placed his hand over his face. Black energy, outlined with red covered his face, and with a clawing motion, he revealed his Hollow mask. "Now," he spoke in a distorted voice, as if he were underwater, but without the dampening of sound part. "Let's see what you've got!"

Marissa rose an eyebrow. "So, he was telling the truth after all." She fell into contemplation. "Well," Zackary appeared next to her, also looking at the screen that showed them the battle. "He seems pretty strong." Marissa chuckled. "Yeah. I can't wait to fight him!" Zack looked at her with a scrunched up brow. "You're a wierd girl." She laughed at that. Vincent was paying fierce attention to the screen.

Blair nodded. "Alright then." Green enrgy collected over her katan as she brought it horizontally in front of her torso. With a shttering sound, she suddenly held an extremely long katana.

Masamune. Holding it back handed in her left hand, blair flared out her right arm. Darkness seemed to condense in an irregular shape behind her back, before solidifying into a large, black wing. Her hair became waist length and silver. Her pupils became cat-like. Sieg laughed. "Alright then. Let's see your moves!" Blair smiled slightly, before lunging forward, too fast for the human eye to track. Sieg stared with bored yellow eyes as he intercepted her katana with his wrist. "Your can't cut me with just metal." She had to leap back as his katana swept side ways, nearly cutting her in half. She slashed her sword, and a crescent of air launched at Sieg. He carelessly tried to stop it with his arm, only to recieve a deep cut. He looked at the blood for a moment, defore chuckling. "Now that's more like it!" He rushed forward, so fast that he left six after images in his wake before reaching Blair. She took off into the air, and he followed in pursuit. She quickly spun around, launching a large fireball at Sieg, who stopped and slashed through it. When he looked for Blair, she was gone. But his instincts were sharp, and he swung his sword behind him, intercepting the surprised Blair's swing. With a shout, he pushed her back, and turned into her with a deep slash across her abdominal region. She lept back, placing her sword at her left side. Sieg tilted his head. Then, in a burst of speed even Sieg couldn't see, she sped past him, delivering thirteen strikes. The speed of the attack was so great, it seemed that time had to catch up with it. Thirteen cuts tore through Sieg: one along his waist horizontally, two along his back in an 'X', four along his chest, in an asterisk, two across the right of his face in a cross, and four across his legs, in two angles. Blood jetted out of the wounds, and Sieg doubled over. But the, he straigtend out, and laughed towards the sky. "Alright then." He said, turning towards her. "I think it's time you see a real Moon Fang!" He flashstepped high above her, then lifted his sword above his head, both hands on the hilt. "Getsuga..!" A black aura, outlined with read covered the blade. "Tensho!" He swept his sword downward, releasing a massive crescent of energy. Blair rose Masamune, intercepting the shockwave, but not slowing it down. Soon, she already was at the ground, she dug her feet in, pushing against the crescent, which beganto bend, tearing into the environment of the Colessium. Sieg smiled. "Sorry, little one." He rose his hand, aura flickering around his index finger. "But today...I win." The bala launched off of his finger tip and pierced the Moon Fang. The result was a massive explosion of energy. Blair felt pain rip into her body. Sieg watched the results of his attack. The collesium was maimed. He chuckled. "Guess tha was too much for her." He flash stepped to the ground and began to look around for Blair. "I know she survived that..." Suddenly, he noticed the thin red-orange ring around the spot he was standing on. He had only time to think 'Damn.' Before a column of fire engulfed him. As the smoke from the Moon Fang was blown away, Blair stood, only a few yards away with her arm raised. When she lowered it, the fire cleared away, revealing Sieg on the ground. His coat's tail was much shorter, and he was missing half of his left sleeve. However, appaerntly he wasn't done. As he struggled to his feet, his mask fell to the ground in shards. "How?" Blair asked in a slightly scared voice. Sieg chuckled. "Sorry to lie to ya, but I still wasn't anywhere near my full strength. He began to limp towards her. "You're the only person who has ever hurt me this much in battle." She could do nothing as he stopped in front of her. "However, it still wasn't enough to stop me." He smiled as he rose his blade. "But you did good." Blair's eyes widened as Sieg's blade tore through her torso. She fell to the ground. "Looks like I won."

Marissa gaped again at Sieg, even as he walked back into the room. Zackary actually voiced his opinion. "What the hell man!?" Sieg looked at Zack, annoyed. "What?" Zack clenched his fists. "You didn't have to kill her!" Sieg sighed. "He didn't say not to." "But still!" Sieg rose his hand. "Are you even paying attention? Look at the screen." Zack looked at the screen, causinh his eyes to widen. "Where'd she?!" Then Sieg cleared his throat and pointed downwards, a little to his right. Zack's mind gave up on reality at the moment. For, what he was looking at, was a chibi version of Blair. Litterally. Somehow, after her battle with Sieg, she had become chibi form. From now on, she shall be called the One True Chibi. Zack could only stutter, while Marissa started lauging and talking about how cute the OTC was. In response, the OTC began trying to cut her and started shouting about how she was the one true boss and... oh wait. Wrong story... Still gonna go with it. Vincent, the only other person with a functioning brain in this room besides Sieg, walked over to aforementioned swordsman. "Got an explanation for this?" Sieg shrugged. "Beats me. The only thing I know is that I've got a chibi character following me around and calling me Onii-san." Vincent chuckled. "I blame the author." Sieg laughed. "It's all that we _can_ do.

AN: After finishing the typing of this, I decided that I'd devide it into two parts. Unfortunately, I'm using wordpad, and it only converts to Word upon being saved to my flash drive. Anyways, as always review. If you don't, I'll paint your house with blood. Mhmhmhmhmhm.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright, the second helping of the first battles. Y'know, I'm not sure what I should really do with all of this. I'm typing up to this poin and probably after in one sitting. And it's not like I'm going to get famous off of this. If I could figure out how to work my Dell Latitude 2120 refurbished laptop's camera, I might make some youtube vids. Anyways, time for the conclusion.

Chapter 3: And These Are Only the First Battles Part 2

After the events that had transpired with Sieg, who had been ranked S+++ as well as Mighty Glacier, and Bla... I mean the OTC, who had been ranked S as well as Lightning Spellsword, the gang settled down. A lot of the tension had come apart just from that. Marissa was currently smiling, despite the numerous small cuts on her face. The OTC was sitting on Sieg's leg, to his apparent dislilke. Zack and Vincent were debating the pros and cons of their guns. In all, it was a nice, yet odd, air of camraderie.

Then the Host spoke again. "Next Battle. Participant Number 3." Vincent walked forward with his erie smile. "Participant Number 5!" Marissa gulped nervously as she walked forward. Vincent, to say the least, disturbed her. "You battle shall commence now." "Good luck." Vincent walked forward. After taking a deep breath, Marissa followed. Sieg looked over at the spot Marissa had been, slightly distracted. "Onii-san?" Sieg looked at Blair. "Are you worried about her?" Zackary snorted. "Probably not." Sieg sighed. "Unfortunatley, I am." Zack rose an eyebrow. "For some reason, I have this feeling that Vincent is the kind of guy who'll kill anyone in his way." Zack nodded. "Same here." They all looked at the screen.

Marissa fidgeted under Vincent's gaze. He merely continued to smile, keeping his eyes closed. "Let the battle..!" He rose his gun, the barrel pointing skyward. Marissa, not wanting to take any chaces, tapped her Sanrei Glove. The black and red bow instantly formed in her hand. Vincent whistled lowly. "Begin!" Vincent pointed his gun at her as she pulled back her arrow string, jumping off to the side. Due to her trianing, her Sanrei Glove bow could fire as many arrows as her Ginrei Kojaku. Hundreds of reishi arrows flew at Vincent. She smirked. However, without even a change in his expression, the aor around Vincent seemed to change. He began to weave through the arrows effortlessly. Marissa's eyes widened in surprise. He had reached her in seconds, only being hit by approximately ten of her three hundred arrows. "Is that it?" Her expression changed to one of rage, and she wipped out a Seele Schnider, slashing at his neck, only to be surprised once more. "Well?" His gun had stopped her blade. "How?" Vincent chuckled. "Reinforcement." He began to angle his gun towards her. Grimacing, Marissa used Hirenkyaku to get behind him. However, he jumped away, twisting in midair, and firing a shot. The bullet grazed her arm, causing her to wince. Vincent landed, slidding slightly. Then, he swung his gun out to the side. "Trigger Phase: Caldewyn II." Electricity flickered over the gun and Vincent aimed at Marissa. Marissa quickly fired off six hundred arrows. Vincent weaced through them, but this time, he was hit by thirty. Wounds to his legs hampered his movement. However, the rest were in his torso, and he could still lift his gun. As he dodged the last arrow, he fired his bullet, which ripped thorugh the air, seemingly twisting a current of wind with it. As it was almost to Marissa, she attempted to use Hirenkyaku to evade it. It simply moved with her. She just had time to bring her bow up to block it. As it hit her, it exploded, sending her flying. She slamed into a Colessium wall, caving it in slightly.

Sieg winced in sympathy. "Ouch." The other two nodded in agreement.

Groaning, Marissa pulled herself from the small crater. She rubbed her head, then remembered she was in a battle. She looked up just in time to see Vicent about to shoot her again. Reacting quickly, she knotched her Seele Shnider. Both warriors fired at the same time. As the bullet met the arrow, a large clash of energy erupted, flowing backwards from the meeting point. However, in seconds the victor was decided. The blade of the Quincy ripped through the Noble Phantasm bullet and flew at Vincent. The gunsliger simply tilted his head, the blade tearing thorugh his cheek and impaling itself in the ground some distance away. Vincent chuckled. "Well, you're stronger than you appear." Despite herself, Marissa chuckled. "Oh, believe me, that's nothing." "Oh?" Marissa nodded. "Well then, I'll have to see your true power at some time." Electricity cackled over his revolver again. "Trigger Phase:Caliburn." This time, as he aimed his gun at Marissa, she attempted to create a strategy. Pulling her bow string back, she began to gather reishi into an arrow, which quickly grew to massive proportions. Once more, the two masters of long range combat let their attacks fly. But this time, there was no contest. The speedy, golden bullet infused with Caliburn's essence tore through Marissa's arrow and ripped through her left shoulder. She fell to one knee as she placed her right hand over her wound. "Damn, there's my bow arm." She straightened out, sheathing her bow, and pulling out another Seele Schnider. The blade hummed softly. "Meh. I prefer a blade anyways." Using Hirenkyaku, Marissa launched herself at Vincent. With a swing, she cut along Vincent's chest. In response, he shot her point black. She was thrown back by the force of the bullet, which had torn through her abdominal region. Slowly, she pushed herself up. Her blade was impaled in the ground, which caused her to notice something else. Her eyes widened. "It's the perfect position for that." Quickly, she grabbed another Seele Schnider and walked over a distance before planting it in the ground. Then, she used Hirenkyaku. Now, she pulled out her final blade and waited as Vincent began to walk towards her. She timed it ... two...three...Now! She plunged the blade into the ground, and instantly a massive Quincy Saigon lit up the ground. And in the center of it was Vincent, trapped in the barrier. Vincent rose an eyebrow. "What's this?" Marissa chuckled. "Sprenger. It's a technique that requires five Seele Schniders to be placed in the shape of a Quicy Saigon. Then, the user triggers an immense blast through the use of reishi." She pulled out a little silver tube. "This is a Ginto, which contains liquid reishi." Vincent rose another eyebrow. "Oh." Marissa smirked. "Yep." She turned the Ginto upside down. "Well, don't think I'm done yet. Trigger Phase: Excalibur!" Golden elctricity surged over the revolver. He aimed at the barrier. Marissa could have sworn she saw his lips moving. Just as he went to pull the trigger, the liquid hit the seele schnider. A massive explosion ripped from the center, expanding untill it reached the blades. Marissa smiled. "That's a wrap." The, suddenly, reality shattered. Instead of the Colesium, they were on a modern day battlefield. Bloodsoaked plains stretched as far as she could see. She looked towards the former center of the now faded Saigon. Though he was somewhat burned, Vincent appeared to still be quite healthy. "That was quite the attack."

Sieg's eyes were glued to the t.v. screen, wide as dinner plates. "Reality Marble?!"

Marissa stared, slightly shaking as Vincent rolled his shoulders. "That hurt quite a bit. I wasn't expecting to have to use one of my defensive abilities. But now.." His smile dissapeared. And... "I'm going all out." He opened his eyes. Marissa gulped as she realized she would need to use 'That' just to survive. She straightened her stance. "Rasotengai!" She tapped her Sanrei Glove, which dispersed into blue energy covering her body. As the energy dissapated, she was revealed to be wearing Quincy clothing and armor. Her Glove was gone, and she was now holding an irregular bow. From her right shoulder pad, a blue, wing like extension appeared, made completely of Reishi. Vincent smiled again, this one absolutely cold and snakelike. "Well then.." A number of guns seemed to materialize behind him like a wall. "Trigger Phase: Caliburn." The guns all simultaneously fired golden bullets infused with Caliburn's power. Narrowing her eyes, Marissa began dodging them. However, she still got hit. Two times in her arms, once in her leg, and once in her torso. But she kept going. Picking up one of her Seele Schniders, she rushed forward at an immense speed. She slammed her blade's hilt into Vincent's solar plexus, casuing him to cough up blood from the force of the attack. Then she twirled her blade and sliced down diagonally, tearing through... air. Somehow, Vincent had eveded her attack. "Trigger Phase:Excalibur." The guns behind Vincent charged with golden energy. Marissa's eyes shot open wide. She sheathed her blade and drew back her bow string. Massive amounts of reishi gathered in her arrow. As the ranged warriors released their attacks, two massive beams of energy clashed against each other. They surged back and forth, a victor not in sight. Suddenly, in a huge flux of energy, they canceled out. Marissa had to catch herself before she hit the ground. Vincent wasn't so lucky. As he struggled to lift himself, she noticed he was sweating heavily. Vincent chuckled. "That was foolish of me. Using that many Excalibur's. It downgraded them and exhausted me." Marissa's eyes widened. If that was true, a single shot from his gun might have defeated chuckled again as reality seemed to crack. He looked at Marissa. "What say you to us finishing this with our most powerful techniques?" Marissa hesitated for a moment, before nodding. Vincent grinned wryly. "Thanks girl." Like at the beginning of the battle, he rose his gun once more. The guns behind him dispersed. "Trigger Phase: Ea." He aimed at Marissa. She pulled out her Seele Schnider and knotched it in her bow. Once more, reishi was drawn to her arrow. The two locked eyes. And the attacks flew. Marissa's strongest Arrow met Vincent's strongest Bullet. In a clash of such great powers, there had to be a victor. And there was. The technique named for a god, from the weapon named for a god. Only that could be victorious. The energy vortex creating bullet tore through her Mighty Arrow and slammed into the Quincy. Despite its reduced strength, the bullet still held great power, launching Marissa across the arena. She hit the ground hard. However, she wasn't the only one to suffer. Before she even hit the ground, Vincent fell to the ground exhausted, his reality shattering. The Colissium was revealed once more. However, it appeared the Victor wasn't the more powerful of the two. Marissa struggled to her feet after a moment of rest. She was injured and exhausted, but she was still concious. The Host's voice resonated out. "Today's fights are over! The victors: Sieg the Shinigami and Marissa the Quincy. You may retreat to your rooms to rest and recover. Untill tommorow."  
Zack, noticing that Sieg had a rather nasty air about him, picked up Vincent, and even managed to convince Blair to come with him. Sieg stood against a wall sparing the now bandaged Marissa a glance. "You won." Marissa beamed. "Of course!" Sieg glared at her as he straightened out. "Don't get cocky because of it! If he had decided to, Vincent could have ended the fight before you had a chance to even raise your bow!" Marissa slumpped at that. "You think I didn't know that?" After a moment, Sieg's glare softened. "It's just, we don't know if we'll have to fight more ruthless enemies." Marissa glared at Sieg. "Why do you even care?!" "Mmf?" Sieg flinched at Marissa's sudden anger. He looked away, glaring down. "It's because... because..." Images of a black haired girl flitted through Sieg's mind. He turned away. "Nevermind. Go get some rest." He stalked off, leaving an angered Marissa behind. "The nerve of that guy. I swear, he acts like we're friends or something." Continuing with her ramblings, Marissa marched off to take a hot bath and attempt to sleep.

AN: I know, I know. Random character developement isn't cool. But I can't really make a story here. It's hard since I'm just doing this as I go. Anyways, review, or I'll eat a dead baby...apple. Trololololol. Anyways, who could Zack possibly be fightinh? You'll find out on the nex Dragon Ball Z...damn it!


	4. Chapter 4

An: Alright, time for another chapter of actiony goodness. This'll be drawing to a close soon and you'll learn the truth about the Host. And his motives. But it's not gonna happen yet. So sit tight and enjoy MOAR ACTION! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh!

Chapter 4: Exactly the Same

Zackary kicked back, wondering about the next battle. So far, he had seen a nearly god like sword fight, insane bursts of energy, and even seen reality shatter! What was next? Chibi nekos? Realizing if he stayed on that that too long, his head might explode, Zack shook those thoughts from his head. He heard a knocking on his door. "Yes?" The OTC's voice called out from the otherside. "It's fight time." Zack chuckled. "Thanks." He heard the patter of her footsteps. That was another thing. How did a near godly swordsman become a chibi from losing a battle. Seriously, Marisa had a reason for losing her powers, but neither Blair nor anyone else could figure out why. Zack figured that he might as well ask a god. As if in response to his thoughts, a masculine voice ssounded within his head. _"It is for the lolz."_ Zack nearly screamed as he jumped out of his bead, looking around for the speaker. When he couldn't spot anyone, ha hanged his head. "I think I'm gonna go fight now." He qucikly left towards the waiting room.

If his room and thoughts had been odd, what he saw in the waiting room was odder still. Vincent was playing chess with himself. And, whenever it was time for the other color's move, he would move to the chair opposite instead of just turning the board. Marissa was reading a book to the OTC, which wasn't that surprising. The OTC was on her now normal place of her Onii-chan's lap. However, that's where the wierdest scene was. Sieg, the guy Zack had come to think of as a major badass, was sitting there fixing Blair's hair. If it were plausible, Zack would've self-destructed from shere 'what-the-fuckery.' Instead he just merely stood there gaping.

After finally recovering, Zack sat thinking about the next match. 'It's got to be me. But who am I going against? Everyone else has already gone.' Suddenly, he heard the Host's voice once more. "Alright. The final fight is today. It's Number 1 versus... Number 6." Zack tilted his head a moment. "Wait..." The Host spoke again. "Your opponent is already awaiting you in the arena." Zack hesitated. He had the feeling that someone was dancing on his grave. And he didn't even have a grave!

As Zack left, Sieg sighed. "What is it Onii-chan?" He looked at Blair's chibi form. He sighed again. "I just knew there was going to be something add about the last battle." Marissa tilted her head. "I know what you mean. I didn't even know there was a sixth participant." She looked into Sieg's eyes. "You don't happen to think it's the Host." Sieg shrugged. "Only one way to find out." They turned to look at the screen.

Zack didn't know what to expect when he saw his opponent. A t-rex in a pink tutu on a fkaming unicycle? Eh, that was pushing it. But he certainly didn't expect to come face to face with an evil twin. Granted, the dude was slimmer, and he even seemed more vicious, with his white hair, white clothes, yellow eyes and sharper expressions. But, besides that, he was a carbon copy, complete with the confident smirk. As Zack took his spot and materialized his guns, his opponent materialized his own weapon, a broad, yet elegant katana. It's simple prescence seemed to seethe with power, and made the white haired warrior appear even more dangerous. Zack smiled. "Mind telling me your name sir?" The man's vicious smirk turned into an erie and calm smile. "I am **ZAK**, the blademaster." Zackery rose an eyebrow. "Even has the same name." He mumbled. The Host's voice sounded out. "Let the fight... Begin!" Zack aimed his guns at the man. "Say goodnight!" A hail of bullets tore towards his enemy, who simply rose his sword. With barely a hint of movement to even the trained eye, he cut down the bullets, much too fast for Zack to see. Zack's eyes widened in surprise.

Sieg's eyes met Vince's. They had thought the same thing. Sieg sighed. "Zack... doesn't stand a chance."

Zack glared for a moment, before smirking again. "If guns are useless..." They dissolved into dust. He grasped the hilt of his blade. "I guess I'll have to get a little personal!" He qucickly unshethed his blade, swinging it out towards his opponent. ZAK merely smiled wider. Zack charged forward, swinging his blade in a vertical attack. ZAK blocked it with his katana. Zack continued with slash after slash after slash. And Zak used block after block after block. Soon, Zack was panting and covered in sweat. ZAK still stood there calmly. "Wha- what are you?" ZAK spoke, still absolutely calm. "I am you, at your best. I am the better version of you. I am formed from a simple possibility of your existence. I am a visage of the demon that lies within you." Zack's eyes widened. "Wha-ugh!?" A wave of pain tore through his torso. When he looked down, he saw ZAK's katana imbedded in his chest. Then he fell to the ground, unconcious.

Moments after his sudden defeat, Zack had been placed in his bed to recover. The Host stated that, due to the obvious disadvatage, he would allow Zack to recover and then place limiters on ZAK. The rest of the group sat in the Lounge. Anyone who was observing Zack right now would notice the white tinting his hair. And those paying attention to his power would notice it skyrocketing.

Sieg shook his head. "I knew it." Vincent nodded in agreement. Blair sat quietly while Marissa looked down at the floor. It was a cloud of gloom overall.

AN: Not much to say since I'm currently watching the Shosuke Amagai arc. I have the start up to the death of Hanza. And it's at Uryu's fight. Uryu is so badass. Anyways review. Or I'll let Aizen back out.


End file.
